A door, being the main point of entry to an occupied space (e.g., a home, business, office, and the like), has traditionally served as a barrier or means of security for the occupied space. However, efforts have recently been made to introduce automation or certain functionality in home appliances including, to a limited extent, doors. These “intelligent” appliances are meant to improve, e.g., heating and cooling efficiency, security, visibility into operation, and the like.
For example, certain doors can include an automated lock, where a key pad allows a user to unlock the door via a key code rather than a key. Nevertheless, while certain doors leverage technology to improve convenience and accessibility, much is left to be desired. Currently available technologies that can be advantageously implemented in a door are separately manufactured, unable to efficiently communicate with one another, and unable to be managed by a common access point (e.g., a common application or network node). Further, many of the available components are battery powered and, as a result, require periodic replacement or recharging. Otherwise, the components must be hardwired into areas near the door. This presents obstacles in several instances and makes it difficult to install intelligent doors and/or components in a previously built-out space.
The foregoing problems are exacerbated by the fact that components required to provide “intelligent” functionality in a door are typically manufactured by different companies. As a result, a user looking to improve a door with intelligent functionality is forced to install each component separately, which is time-consuming and tedious. Also, the components comprise different of proprietary software and communication protocols, which are often incompatible with one another. Further, the components are associated with distinct branding, which creates a piecemeal appearance that is aesthetically unpleasing and discourages consumer adoption. It naturally follows that technologies relating to intelligent doors should be improved.